


Second Chances Shouldn't Go To Waste: Rewrite

by Nellz



Series: Try Hard [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sortof, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellz/pseuds/Nellz
Summary: Naruto has always had a crush on the Poison Snake Sannin but was too afraid to do anything about it so when Orochimaru helps him out, he can't believe that his luck has finally changed.The war is over after only two days and Naruto can't seem to believe that peace has finally been achieved. Orochimaru is given another chance and Naruto is recruited as his bodyguard while Hashirama and Tobirama are Naruto's bodyguards, not that the former Hokages mind.Orochimaru recognizes Naruto's post-war depression and tries to comfort the blonde, but he doesn't know how so they flounder around like a couple of idiots while Tobirama realizes the value of a camera (lol).Can the two idiots help each other or was this predestined to fail, like Neji likes to say?WARNING: NOT AS FLUFFY AS THE SUMMARY SAYS. It will seem fluffy at first, but trust me it will get dark soon enough. If you don't like mentions of abusive boyfriends or mentions of people using other people for sex, this fanfic IS NOT FOR YOU. Please move along.I feel like this description doesn't do this story justice, so read on!Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, just this plot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Try Hard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084916
Comments: 73
Kudos: 4





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> This is to just introduce information needed to understand the rewrite. I'm not posting this story just yet (though I AM done with the first five chapters -minus the editing process- so I COULD start posting if I really wanted to)

**_I wanted to spend this time to explain a few things about the new rewrite._ **

**_First the OCs (yes there are going to be OCs in this story)._ **

1) Suika

Suika is a small albino snake that Orochimaru mainly uses for intel gathering. They love being with Naruto whenever possible and loves Naruko _(will be explained later)_.

2) Eichi

Eichi is an albino who is part of Naruto's team from Sound.

**_(What he looks like, minus the headpiece)_ **

He prefers using Katanas and has an Earth chakra affinity.

3) Akihiko Ito

Akihiko Ito needs a little backstory before I can talk about him. He is part of Naruto's team from Sound.

**_(What he looks like, but with longer hair that he loves to wear in a braid)_ **

The Ito Clan is actually an Uchiha Branch Clan. They _can_ access the Sharingan, though they are unable to unlock more than three tomoes. Most Ito Clan Members never unlock the Sharingan since their Sharingan is directly related to their Chakra and not their emotions.

He has a lightning chakra affinity and prefers katanas (like Eichi).

4) Hiroyuki

Hiroyuki is a genin from Ame. He didn't want to try to become a chunin, not believing his team ready enough. Katashi and Leiko felt the same.

**_(what he usually wears while training)_ **

Hiroyuki has short brown hair with brown eyes. He specializes in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, though he's also pretty good with Genjutsu.

His chakra nature is earth.

5) Katashi

**_(okay but I just wanted to use this name because I thought it was hilarious when I saw it. Katashi means firmness btw)_ **

Katashi is a genin from Ame. He is Hiroyuki's teammate.

**_(what he looks like, though he usually wears black while training)_ **

Katashi has long white hair and blue-green eyes. Itachi is pretty sure he's related to Kakashi in some way, mostly because of his heightened senses (heightened sight and smell and he reminds Itachi of a wolf).

Katashi specializes in tracking and stealth, though he's also good at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. His chakra affinity is water.

6) Leiko Uzumaki

**_(Leiko means arrogant and I wanted to make at least one OC who's name is a juxtaposition to their character)_ **

Leiko is the only female from the Ame genin team. She's been training in Chakra Control since before she entered the academy, so she has finer chakra control than most Uzumakis

**_(what she looks like, only without the purple diamond and a little younger)_ **

Leiko has long red hair that she keeps in a bun and blue eyes. She is distantly related to Nagato, Naruto, and Karin.

She is a battle medic, though she's different from Sakura and Karin. While she shares Karin's abilities, she uses her Medical Ninjutsu as a second ability. She's not that great yet since she's pretty new at the whole medical field.

She specializes in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, though she also uses her chains (a bloodline ability) to help immobilize a target.

7) Isamu

Isamu is actually from the second story _May We Try Again?_ His information is outdated on the OC page and I'll be working on that before I start the second part.

He isn't really seen that much (not until much later, though I do plan on letting him have more screen time).

**_Last OC_ **

8) Akane

Akane is also from _May We Try Again?_ and her information is also outdated on the OC page.

She is only mentioned in passing (it is mentioned that she is sick and that Naruto knows her). I may be adding her a bit more (basically when Isamu and Akane met Naruto.

**_Wait, what about Naruko? Who is she?_ **

Well, remember Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu?

**_Yes?_ **

Well, his feminine form goes by Naruko and the pronouns she/her. I try and stay true to this every time Naruto transforms so it might get confusing.

**_Does this mean that Naruto is genderfluid in this story?_ **

No. Naruto is a male in this story. While he _does_ enjoy being Naruko, he isn't _comfortable_ being a female for long periods of time, though he sometimes does it as part of his stealth and intel training.

I apologize if make it seem as he is genderfluid or if I offend anybody.

**_So you mentioned Hiroyuki, Katashi, and Leiko come from Ame? Who is their Sensei, then?_ **

Itachi Uchiha! I feel like he'd be the most patient teacher in the whole village. Besides, he hates killing so it'd be a great option for him, though that _would_ leave Kisame alone, though I'd just pair him with Zetsu since that plant dude doesn't have a partner last I checked.

Also, him being their Sensei will make things interesting when Team Itachi and Team Orochimaru met up for the first time!

Lastly, it makes sense if you look at their specialties. Two of them specializes in Genjutsu, which is something he specializes in as well.

**_Makes sense. What's next?_ **

Well, I wanted to talk a bit about Amegakure and Otogakure.

**_What about them?_ **

Well, I am pretending that they are both enclosed by walls just like Konoha. 

I'm also pretending that both of them have Academies, though they are on a smaller scale than the bigger villages. 

I'm also pretending that their shinobi go on regular missions, but nobody has ever seen the Kages of the villages.

**_I believe that is all the information needed to understand this rewrite!_ **


	2. A/N

Hey, lovelies! I wanted to make an announcement on my hiatus update thingy.

I don't know what to call it.

1) First of all, I wanted to explain that I technically _didn't_ stop writing during my hiatus, I've been writing stories ( _Doubts_ and _Doubts: Expanded_ as an example). The purpose of the hiatus was to allow me to write _Second Chances Shouldn't Go To Waste: Rewrite_ (dear god I need a better title for that) without the added stress of having to post the reason being that I'm rewriting the whole story to the point where little details are drastically different.

2) That brings me here. I have given myself the time limit of a year (around Jan 20 next year) to complete the story.

Wait, wait, wait. Are you going to completely vanish for a whole year? -Reader (maybe)

No, I'm not. -Me

3) Which brings me here. Just because I am working on a rewrite for a year _doesn't_ mean that I'll be completely gone. In fact, I'll most likely make one-shots like _Doubts_ and its expanded version. I may also add chapters to stories that are ongoing like _Second Times The Charm_ or _Nunquam Non-Paravit_. I may even continue working on my story update book (I really should).

4) That means that it most likely _will_ take me a whole year to write out the rewrite (please help me with a better name, I might just use _Second Chances_ ) since I also do a LOT of research for each story.

If you've come this far, thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.


End file.
